Lily and the Marauders
by TheSlytherinAvenger
Summary: The adventures of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.
1. Chapter 1

/un-edited/

/

Lily Evans looked out the compartment window at the crowd of parents waving goodbye. As she scanned the faces she had a faint hope she'd see her own parents among the crowd, but she knew deep down they weren't there. Being muggles, they could only drop her off at the muggle station and hope for the best. Lily almost missed the train. However, putting on her most confident face, she walked up to a lady who was carrying an owl and said, "Excuse me, but can you help me find platform nine and three-quarters?"

The lady, being a very nice one, directed Lily to the correct station and told her what to do.

Before she walked off, she said, "Do have a lovely time, dear, and have fun. I'm sure a polite young lady like you will do just fine."

Lily had nodded, smiled, and had tried hard not to puff up at the compliment of her being a polite young lady. It wouldn't do, she supposed, to appear arrogant.

Now, after seeing many of the other children with magical parents, she wished hers were magical too. She was different than the others, and she was afraid of being called a freak.

There was a light rap at the compartment door, a pause, and then it slid open to reveal Severus. She gave him a light smile and he returned it as he say down across from her. Neither said anything; they had a loose-friendship. They weren't especially close, to be honest, but he was the one who showed her she wasn't strange for her magic talents, and she appreciated that. He was, in essence, her only friend.

There was another rap on the door, much harsher this time than it had been with Severus' knocking. The door slid open to reveal four young boys.

"D'ya mind if we sit here? The other compartments are all full." The boy with short, straight black hair asked.

While Severus looked appalled at the idea, Lily nodded to say that, yes, they could come in.

The small, blondish haired boy sat across from her, next to Severus, and the tall boy with golden hair sat on the same side, but by the door. This left the two black-haired boys to sit next to Lily. The boy who had first spoken sat down next to her, leaving the boy with curly, unruly hair to sit at the end.

There was a small, awkward silence for a moment before the first boy turned to her and spoke again.

"I'm Sirius Black, and that's Peter Pettigrew,

Remus Lupin, and James Potter," he said, pointing to each boy in turn.

"I'm Lily Evans," she said softly. She was slightly scared of these boys. They all seemed like they had grown up with magic, making her seem all the more foreign. She waited for Severus to say his name, but by the way he and the group were reacting to each-other she supposed they had met before and hadn't gotten along.

"Lily's a pretty name," the one named Remus stated, trying to cover over the tension in the air. The other boys all nodded along to his statement, and Lily blushed.

"What house do you hope to be in?" Peter piped up.

"I-I don't know what they're all like," she admitted truthfully.

"Well," Sirius started in, "There's Griffindor, which is for the bravest, Ravenclaw for the smart ones, Hufflepuff for...Hufflepuff for the not-so-intimidating ones, and Slytherin for the so-called cunning ones. Slytherin's bad though, you don' want to go there."

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes at this, looking out the window and focusing on the countryside rather than what was being discussed in the compartment.

"I don't think Slytherin could be as awful as you say it is," she said, remembering that Severus wanted to go to that house, "I don't really know which house I want to be in," she was a bit worried. Did they have to know what house they wanted by the time they got to the school? She didn't want to be the only one not knowing which to go to.

"I'm not sure what house I want," said Remus. Peter nodded in agreement.

"I want Griffindor," James declared. It was the first time he had spoken.

"I just don't want Slytherin," Sirius said defiantly. Lily wondered what exactly he had against Slytherin, but she decided not to ask. She didn't want the rest of the ride to be more uncomfortable than it was. So, she just nodded and turned to look out the window to show she was done talking. She wanted some time to think over everything. The boys then started their own conversation about something or other, leaving her to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

/un-edited/

/sorry, it's short/

Hogwarts was massive. Lily had seen castles before, when she was on holiday with her parents, but nothing she had seen before compared to this particular castle.

The boat ride wasn't frightening, exactly, but Lily was aware of the fact that if it were a normal boat, it would have tipped over with all the moving around everyone did. Taking into consideration that she was at a school for magic, she decided that magic had to do with the sturdiness of the boat.

There was also the matter of the ghosts. Most of the other first years didn't bat an eye when they saw the ghosts, but Lily let out a little shriek before she clapped her hand over her mouth to stop it. She had never seen a ghost before, and she didn't exactly like the cold, clammy feeling that was left behind when one went through her.

Then, it was time for the sorting. She didn't pay much attention to who was called until it was her turn. Her knees shaking, she stepped up to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on her head.

Moments later, there was a cheer from the Gryffindor table, and she timidly went to sit down with them, getting high-fives and congratulations the whole way. She looked back to the lines of who was still to be sorted, and gave a sad smile to Severus. She knew he would be in Slytherin, and she assumed they wouldn't get chances to talk often.

Lily watched the others get sorted. Everyone at the table seemed nice enough, but she was still nervous about what the next day would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

/AN: sorry it's kinda short...and that I haven't updated in a while.

I'll try to keep on top of it a little better, but...school.../

/un-edited/

Both James and Sirius were in all her classes. This in itself might not have been so bad, if it weren't for their actions. While they might have been agreeable on the train, they were utterly mischievous now.

It wasn't that Lily never found their pranks funny. She did, but she wanted to pay attentions in lessons, and the distraction didn't help. But even so, she couldn't deny the boys were good at subtly pranking the professors.

Magic enthralled her. The whole idea that you could do almost anything by waving a stick was enthralling. Of course, she didn't have as good a grip on magic as the children that had been surrounded by it their whole lives, but she was catching on quickly.

The Griffindor common room was a cozy place, she decided. The homey atmosphere and warm fires were cozy, and she loved to sit in the cushioned chairs and observe everyone. The first years trying to figure out how to use a star chart, the fourth years studying potion ingredients, and the sixth and seventh years trying out charms they found from a book in the library.

One day, a few days into the first lessons of the year, Lily was having trouble with her potions homework. It wasn't that she didn't understand how to mix a potion or anything like that, but she was a bit confused as to the details of where each ingredients came from and their uses. As she poured over a chapter in a library book about the uses for rat tails, a boy sat down next to her. No, not just a boy, she remembered. It was one of the boys she had met on the train. Remus...if she remembered correctly.

"Hullo, Lily," He said, placing his books on the table. "Mind if I study here?"

She nodded and moved her chair over a little so he could sit down. In this way, they both completed all their homework, helping each other out when they were confused. It became a bit of a routine over the course of a few weeks, and so they started to form a friendship.

Even though Severus was in most of Lily's classes, they didn't talk or interact much. She would smile at him, but that's about as far as it went. There wasn't really any way around it. But that was okay, Lily decided, because she'd always know him as the boy who introduced her to magic.


End file.
